Talk:Mass Effect 3
Protection I would like to protect this page until ME2 comes out. It's too early to be reporting details as fact, and any details that are reported may be subject to change. Besides, we may end up juggling two sequel pages and keeping them in order at once, and that's going to be a big headache. --Tullis 22:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Can we at least mention the probable year of release. I learned from searching on IGN (and some other source that I can't remember) that it may come in 2011 or early 2012. Even Wikipedia says says the former date.--Unic of the borg 00:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Wikipedia's not exactly the most reliable source. And while IGN is usually decent, I wouldn't trust any release info this early unless it comes from BioWare themselves. No one knows how far into production they are except for them. And even then, things can change as they encounter problems. For my part, I think "early 2012" is a very optimistic outlook... Christmas 2012 is more likely IMHO. In any case, I wouldn't feel comfortable putting a release date (not even year) up just yet. JakeARoonie 00:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, Wikipedia is not considered a reliable source. We link to it from time to time, but it isn't a valid source for speculation. SpartHawg948 00:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) GT TV's Geoff Keighley got an interview with Bioware. The dude in Bioware said that they would like to add spaceship dogfights in the game. This could be a feature in ME3. :It could be, but unfortunately, a second-hand account of what "The dude in Bioware (sic)" said is not considered an acceptable source. If "the dude" were to be named and video of the interview supplied, then it could be considered. Again though, as is stated above, this page isn't really going to get started till after ME2 has released. SpartHawg948 08:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Some ME3 info confirmed through the 'Shepard's Fate' section of the ME2 page. Maybe add as follows? Shepard's Fate BioWare Executive Producer Casey Hudson has confirmed that if Shepard is killed in Mass Effect 2, the character will not return for the third game. "Mass Effect is a trilogy about Commander Shepard’s journey - if your Shepard dies in the end of Mass Effect 2, that’s the end of him/her. In that case, you can play Mass Effect 3 as “a” Shepard – just not “your” Shepard. As in real life, not being able to keep living is really the main down-side of death. So if you care about playing the next game with your character, make sure you survive this one." http://blogs.ign.com/BW_MassEffect/2009/06/17/123208/ JakeARoonie 19:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, what of it? As is stated above, it is way to early to take anything said about ME3 as fact, and this article by it's very nature can't start being fleshed out/filled in till ME2 comes out. SpartHawg948 08:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yet if it comes from bioware developers them self you can not dispute it and it does have a place on this wikia, what is important is that it is correctly sourced, if it changes then users on this wikia will change it. On other topics, "Few details have yet been announced," is really bad english (dramatically), "Details are yet to be announced would make more sence", but im just suggest you remove the "yet" As the other user has said we know what he is talking about is true and will be in ME3, if anything changes then we change it as it goes along. Subtract the last two lines. We cant just write what you fell we should write, it is correctly soured and as we know the detail about Sheppard dieing then it should be included in the article. ░▒▓ Alex | Talk ▓▒░ 20:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not gonna lie Alex, that post was a little confusing. What was meant by "Subtract the last two lines"? And I'm assuming you fell is supposed to be you feel, the you in this case apparently being me (even though it was never my idea to keep the info out in the first place) and correctly soured is, I'm guessing properly sourced. Please bear in mind here that all I was doing is backing a proposal by another admin to keep the page pretty much blank till ME2 releases and we get more substantive info (which you can clearly see at the top of the page). If you disagree with this policy, by all means let us know, but please make it a little clearer this time what you are trying to say. SpartHawg948 21:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Also, just wanted to point out (the English language stickler in me speaking here) that there is, of course nothing "bad" about the sentence "Few details have yet been announced". It's a well worded and grammatically correct sentance, as opposed to "Details are yet to be announced would make more sence" as was suggested above, which is kinda borderline grammatically and in which sense is misspelled. SpartHawg948 21:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hah... "dead is dead" Casey says... maybe he should replay the first 10 minutes or so of his own game :P. Prismvg 20:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed. Plus, the whole killing Shepard at the begining was probably the stupidest Idea ever. Although it did allow me to use my Masochistic Insanity Sentinel save from ME1 and start with an easier class. Prvt.Church 02:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Stupidest idea ever? It was brilliant! Unless you can think of a better way to seamlessly incorporate a method to remake your character? Or to allow him/her to cut ties with the Alliance and take in with Cerberus, and do so in a fairly surreptitious manner. Or to cut ties so cleanly with all the characters from the first game, especially a romance character, and allow for emotional meetings in the second game. Or to explain the two-year gap between the games, bearing in mind the fact that BioWare has been very careful not to establish "canon" info for Shepard outside the games themselves. Or, and this one ties back into two previous points, to allow character developments that were important for ME2, and will likely be important for ME3 (Wrex taking over Clan Urdnot and most of Tuchanka, Garrus getting his own squad, Liara getting set up as a major information broker). Or to allow for the fleshing-out of the story concerning the Collectors, Harbinger, the Shadow Broker, etc, which revolves around the reclamation of Shepard's corpse? Or... well, I could go on, but you get the point. The Shepard dying bit was brilliant for any number of reasons, both from a gameplay and a storyline standpoint. SpartHawg948 03:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Possible ideas regarding ME3 Before I write in this section, a disclaimer: Anything written on here by me or any other user is PURELY speculation, unless there is a source for it, for which it must be added in. I liked the idea of Shepard dying, and then being able to remake your character as well as changing the class, etc. But if a similar thing would be done in ME3 (and I hope there is something), that another "death" should not be the cause. I don't know about you, but what if at the beginning of ME3 there was some sort of battle ( a ground battle, not like ME2) and some blast or anomaly strikes Shepard, causing an overload of the previous class and causing a switch in powers ( at the player's choosing, or choosing to remain the same)and then during that beginning part, the powers are fully maxed out. Only at the end of that part would Shepard temporarily lose consciousness and the power levels would diminish to their primary levels. Another scenario could be that Shepard is assigned to infiltrate an extremist group, but as they know what Shepard looks like and his/her powers, that Shepard undergo a procedure to modify facial features and/or class (i.e. soldier to vanguard) in order to complete the mission of the game. Another cool idea could be that depending on what class Shepard is (as well as gender), the cutscenes could be vastly different from one another. I.e. let's say there's a scene where Shepard has to cross a bridge and the mechanism to operate the bridge is on the other side (assume the bridge needs to be activated). A soldier Shepard could be seen using a sniper rifle to shoot the switch to operate the mechanism, while a Vanguard Shepard would use the Charge ability to fly across the chasm and manually flip the switch to allow his/her party members to cross. These two ideas I think would greatly add variety to the game, and each event would be put to its fullest extent in the game. Once again, purely speculation. --H-Man Havoc 19:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, this is content that is more appropriate for a blog or forum than it is for a talk page. It may be interesting, but not really the kind of stuff encouraged on talk pages, which should be limited to comments/queries/whatever about the article itself. Thanks, SpartHawg948 19:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Updates Should we update the page with the gameplay improvements the game developers said Mass Effect 3 would feature?Banezi101 19:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Banezi101 :It depends. Could you provide a link to your source so we can see what you mean? As far as I know, BioWare hasn't said anything official about what ME3 would be like. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure.This is what I found. http://play.tm/news/29548/new-tricks-in-mass-effect-3/ :This could be relevant as well http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=233484 ::Those articles give no real information. They don't have any details except about a few changes to the shooting aspect, and it doesn't go into detail. Also they are very short becasue even they don't have that much info. Overall the info shouldn't be included becuase there is no real information there. Lancer1289 19:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok.Banezi101 20:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Banezi101 :::However keep on the look out and if you find anything post a link here so we can all take a look. Lancer1289 20:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ME3 Collector's Edition I'd like to reference the small stub in reference to CoD:MW2. It was not "Hardened Edition" that had the NVG but the "Prestige Edition". Please fix this. --MajinZelkin 11:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) That customization thing... Provided that fan lengend dictates that "A sequel offers customization", it should be easy to assume that you will customize your Shep in ME3. My theory would tone the options down alot, but if your Shep survived ME 2, you could then afterwards customize only his/her hairstyle and sich, get what I mean? Now I don't know if BioWare loves torturing its fans with little to no info by 2011, but if thet do: fires will be started, guns will be shot, and Shepard will say Grunt instead of Wrex.( Omit that last part from everything and take it as a little joke). Well considering that the first real information for ME2 didn't come until last January with the "Legion" trailer, I wouldn't be surprised if any new ME3 info only came out next year. All we know is that since the game engine is essentially the same and they already started working on ME3 before ME2 came out, optimistically there could be some info at E3 or at the later Game Developers' Conference. H-Man Havoc 05:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer? http://www.cinemablend.com/images/gallery/s24890/_12750925682860.jpg Though I doubt it's for Mass Effect 3, more likely for a game that takes place after ME3/during FCW. Supakillaii 08:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Known Facts List Just an idea worth considering. Perhaps we should have a list of known facts on this page. There are very few at the moment, but more are sure to come, but it might be worth collating what little info we have into a neat list, and add to that as more info comes out. Once info becomes more substantial, then the page could be reorganised into sections/paragraphs etc. What I was considering including is little things such as romances carrying over/cheating having a consequence and the recent comment on 1000 decisions being imported. Obviously not groundbreaking stuff, but it would be nice to have a page with a collection of all the confirmed facts, and it seems to me like the ME3 page is the perfect candidate. Also something that could be put in the list is things we don't know, such as release etc. so we don't get bogus release dates etc. being posted. This probably isn't necessary though and may not fit well with the kind of wiki being run here. JakePT 07:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :All in all I like the way this page is shaping up (good work, JakePT, and good to see you back), but are we married to that big purple quote box? I've always hated the way those look. I understand we want to cite who said it, and headquotes and blockquotes can't really do that, but are there any alternatives? If not, I'll just grin and bear it, but I really hate that big purple box. SpartHawg948 07:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm also not a fan of the design of the box, too big IMO, but I just used that template because it's the one used on the Mass Effect 2 page's Plot section. I would however like to keep the quote at the top of the plot section in some form, as I do feel it is a good introduction and nicely sums up where ME3 is expected to go. I can experiment with the layout/size/colour (or lack of) if that's OK, just so it's not so 'in your face'. ::As for a Known Facts List, I'm already over that, and I feel what I've got going now is plenty, at least for now. ::PS: It's good to be back. ::JakePT 07:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that sounds good. I agree, the quote is great, the box is just a bit much. So yeah, if you can make it more visually appealing, by all means. And indeed, the article does look pretty good. SpartHawg948 07:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: I agree, the article looks much better. Arbington 07:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Changed the quote style. Thoughts? JakePT 08:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's good. A lot less "in your face" then the last one. Arbington 08:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Would be Epic if... It is stated in the article that the love interest thing will have impact on ME3. It is obvious that you will have to choose. But it matters how. SO: It would be epic if: (1) you would not just have to choose the one who you will be in love. but it would be a "who will die on virmire: Ash VS. Kaidan" like decision. OR another epic moment idea: someone would be captured and indocrinated, and under bad circumstances, You would have to kill him/her. (if any Bioware employee reads this: DON'T even think about Garrus or Tali to die!!!) :Well, given that it was possible for Garrus and Tali to die in the second game, assuming they're back, I don't think they'd be 'safe', nor would I want them to be. After all, it's not a hard choice if your two favorites are deliberately excluded, is it? I want this game to be truly epic, not pretty good, but could have been better if there weren't constraints like 'not Tali or Garrus!'. SpartHawg948 20:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... You are right. The thing what made mass effect Epic is that any charachter can die, so you could worry about them. Which career counts? In my first playthrough I had 4 teammates die, which though will exclude them from ME3. But I pondered, what if everyone survives on my second playthrough? Does that include them in ME3, or did my first career count and leave me with 4 less characters? Regards, Carter CarterOz 10:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :If it's anything like ME2, you'll get to choose which one. Though, honestly, I think you should go through with your first play through. Don't you think it will be more interesting living with your choices that you made more instinctually, instead of the kind of manipulated version?JakePT 10:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) How it should end... I think the game could be more exciting if there were 3 endings: *-Best: Shepard lives, reapers stoped. *-so-so: Shepard died, but the galaxy is safe. *-bad: shepard dies, the reapers come back, and the cycle begin again. bad decisions and disloyal squad members would lead to the bad ending. for example someone is not enough loyal, and in a mission he/she captured by the actual bad guys, and indoctrinated. But if (s)he is enough loyal, the team member will stay with you. coz I don't know the story, I can't say examples for bad decisions. Incorrect Desicions There are a number of quests in which the actually chosen manner of finishing them is not registered by the game (Citadel: The Fan, UNC: Besieged Base). Is there any mention of a patch at all that might remedy this? I'd hate for these bugs to come back in ME3 where I then have again to own up to something I never did. 21:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No patch that I'm aware of. Will there be? Doubt it. Not after all this time. Luckily, it seems like the ramifications of these incorrectly recorded decisions are pretty inconsequential as far as the game is concerned. I doubt they'll give them any greater significance in ME3, especially in light of their bugginess. -- Dammej (talk) 21:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) New Party Member Preferences? Seeing as the ME2 suicide mission could end up with any number of teammates being killed unintentionally (or in my case with subject zero, intentionally), it's likely that Bioware's gonna need to start up an almost clean slate regarding party members. So, what kinds of characters would you guys like to have as new comrades-in-arms? For me, I'd like a wuvly wittle Vorcha for a new BFF! Or some sort of comedic wisecracking death commando with a personality akin to Deadpool from Marvel Comics. A more aggressive version of geth would be nice as well. Also, either Urdnot Wrex or Urdnot Wreav needs to join your party somehow. Lastly, is anyone familiar with an anime series called School Days? It has a really beautiful but really demented psychopath girl there named Katsura; she should be the new archetype (and thus the new party member) for the theme of "young human girl with lost innocence and hyper-advanced biotic powers". --Ploxis 06:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :There are actually a few blogs scattered throughout the site discussing this very matter, as blogs are a more appropriate venue for this kind of discussion than talk pages such as this one. SpartHawg948 06:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Chances are, like in ME1, a few squad members may break off from the team by the time ME3 takes place. The biggest example of this would be Thane, who is slated to die within 8-12 months due to his ailment. But this all depends on the gap in time between ME2 and ME3, as well as those whom had survived the suicide mission from ME2. The Reapers are on the move, and there are thousands of them; current speculation states this time frame will not be very long.CaptainFoxx 04:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Will they let us keep our ME2 stuff? Hopefully the upcoming ME3 save file transfers over all your weapons & armor from ME2. Losing the ME1 Heavy Predator X armor and Spectre gear wasn't too bad, but if I don't have my nuke gun, Revenant LMG, and Terminus Assault Armor in ME3, then..... RAAAAGE!!!!!!--Ploxis 06:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Again, commentary that is more suited for a blog or forum than the talk page. Should BioWare release any information one way or the other on this subject, then it would be suitable for this talk page, but until then, it isn't. SpartHawg948 06:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) an idea to end it epic Me and some other peolple think that there will be a few "reapaer-traitors". I'm thinking about that may, one (or more) of the species what the reapers were made of, was somehow able to defend their "soul" while they were transformed in to a reaper (likely a species what had genetic memories). And the reaper had their memories and wants a revenge. seeing that the organics of this cycle accomplished, what other species couldn't, it decides: "Now is the time". Within the 360 lifecycle So, they want to finish the Mass Effect trilogy within the XBox 360's lifecycle, eh? Well that's reassuring. It means we can expect Mass Effect 3 to be released sometime before 2015. :P SpartHawg948 04:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :So the Xbox 360 is supposed to last us 95 years?!? -- Commdor (Talk) 04:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes! Our children's children will be using them. I mean... what are you talking about? I clearly typed 2015. It says so right there! Silly Commdor! :P SpartHawg948 04:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)Typo aside, that is still interesting. At least we have confirmation before that date. However I'm still hopeful for a late 2011 or early 2012 release. Lancer1289 04:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::My money's on a September 2011 release (probably too optimistic). With no more Halo games being made (for now), it's the best potential launch window. October usually has a slew of other good games bloating the market, Novembers will always be dominated by the next Call of Duty game, and December runs so close to January that it makes no difference. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::You sure about there being no more Halo games being made? I'm fairly certain the new studio is working on one. SpartHawg948 04:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how it could be released next year, though. We've known about Reach since E3 2009, before ODST released. If another Halo game was on deck for next year, we should know by now. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it could be done because it'd be developed separately. Reach is being developed by Bungie, right? And the new game (Frank O'Connor apparently has confirmed work has started on a "Halo 3 sequel"), as well as the new novels, are being developed by 343 Industries, which is part of Microsoft Game Studios, IIRC. Not saying that there's a new Halo game that'll be out next year, I'm just saying that the statement that there are "no more Halo games being made (for now)" is inaccurate. SpartHawg948 05:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) 2011 seems a little TOO optimistic. I think we would have had something at E3 2010 if ME3 was going to be released in 2011. Also, we have Dragon's Age 2 to consider as well. According to gamespy, there's a release date of March 2011 for DA2. Seems a little premature, but maybe I've been playing Blizzard games too long where release dates are giving about a month (if that) before hand, and are still subject to change. If that holds for DA2, that rules out 2011 for ME3. I don't think BioWare would risk sinking one game with the other like that. I'm wagering on 2012. That's about two years which seems about right. Also, with Mass Effect 2 going on the PS3, that probably means Mass Effect 3 will also hit the PS3. With the PC and PS3 to contend with, Halo's impact is significantly lessened on release dates.Tanooki1432 17:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Very simple. Think about the release date what is optimistic. take as many month to it, what is hard to wait out. you got the date. :-) :@Tanooki, there are 12 months in a year. You can release Dragon Age in March and release ME3 late-2011 and neither game will impact the other. :Look at the numbers: ME Release: November 07, ME2 announcement: February 09, ME2 Release: January 10. That's 26 months of development. Keeping in mind ME3 is going to be closer to ME2 than 2 was to 1, a December 2011 release (worst-case 2011 scenario) would mean 23 months development, which sounds completely reasonable. Even an October/November release would still be more than 20 months development, which is pretty much what you'd expect. It's longer development than Dragon Age 2 for instance (16 months). Also note than an October 2011 release for ME3 (20 months development, best-case 2011 scenario) is 7 months after Dragon Age 2. Mass Effect 2 was a mere 2 months after Dragon Age: Origins, so that argument doesn't work. :Also worth noting is that ME2 was first shown at E3 2009, 6 months before release, the only E3 it was shown at. By your logic it would have been shown at E3 2008, during which ME2 hadn't even been officially announced. Dragon Age 2 was also first shown off only 7 months before its release. :If you assume an ME2 type rollout, with a slightly shorter development, then we'd expect: :*Official announcement later this year, possibly as early as October. :*First real look at the game at E3 2011. :*Released late 2011 (November/December, 6 months after first look).JakePT 14:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::@JakePT, points taken. I think I've been playing Blizzard games too long (Examples: StarCraft II: announced in May of 2007, released July 2010; Diablo III: announced June 2008, not yet released, 2011 is probably the best bet). Guess I should be more open minded. Tanooki1432 19:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ME3 could be presented this month In an spanish (or a page in that language)page i founded some info that the game could be presented (i suppose that in some sort of teaser or something, it doesnt say) this month. Note that the news was posted in september. I leave the page with you, if someone need a translation, ask me. http://www.3djuegos.com/noticias-ver/113112/mass-effect-3-podria-ser-presentado-el-mes-que-viene/ (Changonauta 18:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC)) :That would be nice. I just hope they don't announce it for, like, June. Prismvg 18:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Lets hope they´ve got a good teaser or something (Changonauta 18:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC)) ::Teasers are better than nothing, but I'd be more satisfied if they went all the way with it so I could finish. Think I missed any possible innuendos? Ev0lve 18:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I could make some sort of translation (Changonauta 19:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC)) :: By request of Ref92 ill make a translation of the news page (it must be noticed that the news was published on September 7th, 2010): Mass Effect 3 could be presented the next month (rumors says that it will also be announced a launch for the Playstation 3) A supposedly trusted source has sayd to the American portal Examiner that during october it will be officially presented Mass Effect 3, the third release of the well known saga of Bioware, this presentation has been rumored since the recent PAX Prime wich was celebrated in Seattle a few days ago. Considering that this information is a rumor, it is true that the existence of Mass Effect 3 is not a secret, Bioware itself has confirmed the game a multiple number of times. It is only remain to see the date that the company would make an official announcement. It is also probable that the game will be launched for the PS3, after the announce of ME2 for this console. Please forgive me if some words are not well written, and please tell me if that is so. (Changonauta 19:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC)) :As much as I'd like this to be true, I really doubt it. Why would the impending official announcement of what is sure to be a big game release only be reported on one site? And it's an obscure one at that, not IGN or Gamespot or anything like that. As cool as the anouncement would be, something tells me this is probably not legit. Arbington 23:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Good point, but lets hope its true (Changonauta 01:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC)) ::It's conceivable that only that site got the info somehow, they're not saying that there was an official announcement of an announcement, they're just reporting a rumour. October would be a good guess for a late 2011 release (ME2 was officially unveiled, with pre-rendered teaser, 11 months before release), but I doubt we'll see any actual gameplay or really solid plot info until E3 2011. Since October is a good guess, it's also not inconceivable that they made up the rumour based on said good guess. If I'' had to guess though, I'd say they might want to wait until the PS3 version of ME2 is released, as a well timed announcement that ME3 is also coming to PS3 could probably help boost ME2 PS3 sales.JakePT 05:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to question the legitimacy as well... As Arbington said, it's an obscure site, and for something as big as Mass Effect 3, BioWare would want to use a big stage, like E3. They're not going to slap up an announcement on their website about it to unveil it. Tanooki1432 01:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Its a good point, possibly nothing happens untill the next E3, but i had to share the info with all of you(Changonauta 01:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC)) ::::Oh I don't know. We could have an announcement before E3 2011, but who know really, I'm just hoping for something soon. Lancer1289 01:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed, soon would be great. Or they could at least announce something else epic, along the lines of LotSB. Arbington 01:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Something tells me that we probably won't see something like LotSB again, and if we do, then it will probably be the last DLC Pack before Mass Effect 3. However I do have to say, that I hope that we just don't get appearance and weapon packs until ME3's release. I would hope that BioWare released some mission/assignment packs every now and then, about every 3 or 4 months sounds like a good timeline to me. That is based on what I know of game design mind you, so I can't guarantee its accuracy. Lancer1289 02:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::They let us reunite with Liara... They HAVE to make one which allows us to reunite with the surviving human squad member... At least I hope they do... Tanooki1432 03:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes I want a DLC pack like that too. However I also want one where we can solve a mystery, and also I'd like to see Arcturus Station. However only one of those will probably come true. Lancer1289 03:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tanooki, Dragon Age 2 was first revealed when BioWare 'slapped' up a website, in addition to a magazine cover reveal. Mass Effect 2 was announced by just slapping up a teaser trailer that made its way around the web. There's no reason to expect the announcement to accompany a big event, in fact, history says to expect the opposite.JakePT 04:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::But at the same time, remember that Dragon Age: Origins ''was announced at a big event, namely E3 2004. I'm not saying that we won't first hear about ME3 outside of some major event, just pointing out that the history isn't really all that suggestive. If you take it all into consideration, the history really doesn't say anything, one way or the other. SpartHawg948 05:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Recent history does. All I'm saying is that an announcement not tied to an event is certainly possible, if not probable, given the fact that the first real big event you'd expect an announcement is GDC in March (well, starting Feb 28), and GDC isn't exactly the sort of place for those kinds of announcements (though they do happen sometimes) and February seems a bit late. ::::::We also mustn't confuse announcement with first gameplay footage or trailer. There could easily be run of the mill press release saying "Mass Effect 3 announced for Q4 2011 on PC, XBox and PS3" and not hear anything of interest for a little while after that. ::::::If I had to guess I'd say ME3, like DA2, will likely be announced by a Magazine, and the first we'll here of that is when the cover is revealed. Even then we'd hear rumblings, as there were for DA2, ahead of time. If that's how the announcement is going down I'd say it's too late for October, maybe even November, since there have been zero credible rumours suggesting an impending announcement. JakePT 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) And well, october came and went (is that the expresion?) and nothing happened, its a shame actually (Changonauta 22:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) ROTJ-style ending If the Mass Effect series is supposed to be similar to the Star Wars Original Trilogy as has been speculated many times over, then it would be safe to assume that the 3rd game would have an optimistic theme to it, by virtue that the second game is the darkest in the series (like Empire Strikes Back). For this to work, Bioware would have to present an illusion of hopelessness in the character and in the players, then pull them back into a brighter situation, sort of like the Death Star battle scene in ROTJ. H-Man Havoc 16:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Who knows, but Star Wars is much more based in Space Combat while the ME series is based on ground combat. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Lancer1289 16:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Beta? I have been hearing that yesterday a beta was released for Mass Effect 3, can anyone confirm whether this is fake or whether there'sactually gonnna be online multiplayer for MAss Effect 3 Sorry, I forgot to add signature FluffyWelshCake 10:36, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to go ahead and say it's most likely fake. If there were a beta released yesterday, this would not be the first anyone would have been hearing of it, trust me. I'm not too huge on keeping an eye on all the sources and listening for the latest rumors, but some of the contributors here are really good at that stuff. Almost "corporate espionage" good. :P :Where did you hear this from? Was it word of mouth, or somewhere on the internet or in a magazine? SpartHawg948 10:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Addendum: Just Googled "Mass Effect 3 Beta" to see what I cam up with, and the one and only result on the topic was someone asking where they can find the supposedly leaked beta, though in this case, the beta was apparently leaked nearly one year ago! How the beta for ME3 would be leaked before ME2 even came out is beyond me, so I assume they were asking about ME2, and accidentally hit 3. (See here) BTW, the second result was to our own Attican Beta page! :D SpartHawg948 10:44, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys, I got told by my friends that there was a beta, but apparently they were talking shit and playing a trick on me causeI'm really into Mass Effect, gain sorry for posting this as a topic FluffyWelshCake 18:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Language please. Is it really so hard to abide by the language policies on this site? As to the topic itself, I really dobut there will be a public beta. A private beta, for sure, but not a public one. Lancer1289 18:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about the language, I hope they do FluffyWelshCake 15:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Where, I wonder, would the logic be in having a public beta test for a game that is primarily (or perhaps strictly) single player? It's not like an MMOPRG, like World of Warcraft, which has online servers that can be switched off (thus requiring people to eventually get the release version) and have content added in future patches (thus there being something NOT in the beta). If you played the public Beta test of Mass Effect 3 all the way through, would you be compelled to get the actual game having beaten it once already? Maybe, if you have several million different Commander Shepards (like Lancer). But since the game does not require an internet connection to play, there's nothing stopping you or other people from just playing the Beta version and only getting the retail version after the price has come down and/or there's a ton of DLC to play. If they're even interested in DLC. It would be a terrible business plan. Tanooki1432 21:25, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Since when does 40 = 1 milllion. 36, six with each class which will carry trhough all three games, and one of each class started in ME2. Yes I still have Too Much Time on My Hands but I haven't even started them all yet. Only 30 completes on ME and 22 on ME2. Lancer1289 21:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Good question. All I knew is that you had a lot... Sorry... Tanooki1432 22:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) They could add an online mode where you don't actually play as Shepard, with stuff like deathmatches where instead of your typical engineer class you would play as a Quarian,or instead of a soldier you play as a Krogan FluffyWelshCake 22:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC) "Announcement"? Warning Posible Spoilers Guys i´ve founded this http://www.joystiq.com/2010/12/10/mass-effect-3-outed-on-ea-store/ . Is it worth to put it into the page? (Changonauta 02:17, December 11, 2010 (UTC)) More info if you want to read http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/103/index/5421601([[User:Changonauta|Changonauta]] 02:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC)) :That's just the thing, it's already in the page. However I'm extrememly hesitent to take this as Official, note the caps. Since ME3 will probably be announced officially in give or take 23 hours, at least from my perspective, I think we can wait until then. We already a blog about it, and it is again already mentioned in the page, site note 5. As this official, I have to say no as that will probably happen tomorrow. Curse whoever messed up at EA. Lancer1289 02:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Lancer, i was a little excited (i fell so nerd right now) that i just putted the link in here :S(Changonauta 02:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC)) :I just want to go on the record as being strongly opposed to not allowing this information. I don't see any reason to be so hesitant. This is from the official EA website. It's obviously not meant to be there because the game remains unannounced, but it's a huge stretch to consider the possibility of it being inaccurate, and even if it is, we can change it. JakePT 07:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::And I do considering it was yanked so quickly. Probably an oversight, but seriously, why can't we wait just 18 hours give or take. Is that really so hard to ask? We know that there's something big, and it's by BioWare, and it's likely, extremely likely it is ME3. However I am strongly opposed to putting anything in the article beyond what there is now. It could have been planned to tie into what BioWare's been doing all along. Just throwing that out there. ::Also yes it was EA's site, but was it an official announcement? Of course not. It was probably a mistake or something that was planned, and don't start hammering me over that. It's possible, yet unlikely. But again I'm going to oppose anything right now until we have something official from EA or BioWare. I don't consider that official in any way, shape, or form. Lancer1289 08:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC)